Ketoconazole has been shown to inhibit the metabolism of taxol in human liver microsomes. The purpose of this study is to see whether the rate of metabolism of taxol in patients can be significantly inhibited by safe oral doses of ketoconazole. If successful, this strategy would allow reduction in the effective dose of this costly medication.